deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tales Protagonists Battle Royale/@comment-3463132-20161025043659
Oops- never did really help with Cress. Alright then- better late than never: First off- offensive power. Like most Tales heroes- Cress is capable of fighting massive creatures and either hurling them back or cutting them down . This is more than most Tales protagonists have. Cress also can use the Eternal Sword to use space-time artes- allowing him to instantly teleport around the field and strike from different angles without warning. Unlike Lloyd, who has an entirely new game after using the sword and willingly gives it up and still fights without it- Cress' game ends after he defeats Dhaos. His last battle was still using the sword. Secondly- defensive power. Cress towards the end is powerful enough to fight off Dhaos' magical attack. Said attack can be seen here and matches both in the anime and game as completely leaving no trace of the soldier it hit. Episode 4 is the one where Cress repells the attack. The anime had Dhaos destroy the statues as well, with more of an AoE effect. The game had Dhaos remove two knights in this way but it was more of a beam, which is how it appears in the 4th anime episode when he uses it against Cress. Added to this, Cress has cameo'd in several Tales titles. The latest such cameo is Tales of Xillia 2- where battling Cress in the arena will unlock a new ending where he goes on and defeats the final boss "easily" for you. This has led some fans to self-confirm that Cress is still the strongest Tales hero to date since everyone else always speaks of how difficult the final battle is for them. Also I'm gonna debunk a few things you may have heard about Lloyd. 1) The Eternal Sword is not capable of the end-game power at-will. In fact the sword even states what it did in the end took so much of its power it didn't have enough to assist Lloyd. So not only do we know it can't be done at-will, we know Lloyd absolutely never used that much power since the sword could only do it once to deal with the worlds. It's just a sword for all intents and purposes for Lloyd. And, again, he ditched it and used different swords willingly to fight- so he either doesn't want or doesn't need the Eternal Sword. 2) Lloyd and company do not scale off of said worlds coming back together. There is no proof at all that that much energy actually hit the planet since the ramifications of multiple continents just appearing would've had dire consequences- which didn't happen. So either the transformation was severely lessed via magic or it didn't cause very much force at all. 3) Lloyd doesn't scale from the elemental spirits. Why? Because they were still doing their jobs before, during, and after Lloyd (and party) fought them. Gnome for example is (supposedly) responsible for all gravity in the world(s). At no point does he ever undo gravity either locally or across the world, respectively showing he was holding back or not using his full power. This is backed up by him looking and sounding totally fine after the battle. 4) Lloyd's flight only really happened once, there's no particular reason to think it can happen again but furthermore- he can't get a speed feat from it. Because all he does is take off and then it hard-cuts to him being elsewhere. You can get no timeframe from that scene in the game. Also I don't have the slightest idea how the characters could *know* the range of gravity with no space program or the ability to actually reach said range... not to mention the planet had literally just changed size apparently so it's just unreasonable to expect that to be accurate at all.